


Pregnancy Was Easy (But Parenting's Harder)

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Charles babysit, Alexander hosts a party, Alexander loves this baby to pieces, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward First Times, Blind Character, Charles Lee is misunderstood, Coming Out, Costume Party, Domestic, Don't worry Herc doesn't do anything wrong, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Steps, Flashbacks, Halloween, I added pictures, I need help, It’s Christmas time, James just really wants a dog, Laf is drunk, M/M, Married!jeffmads, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Mpreg, Sick Fic, Small transphobia, There is some info in chapter 7, This whole story is a find the reference tbh, Thomas is mad, Thomas worries about the future, Those two are secretly sleeping together, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, also leeburr is my secret weakness, but the author is too much of a sap for real angst, engagements, explained in chapter four, families, non acceptance, rip Tom Petty, so it's fluffy Angst I guess, talk of proposing, trans!James Madison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: Thomas and James have their baby girl, but they soon find out it's going to be tougher than they thought.





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The sex is in chapter two, in case you wanted to skip it.

September 18 (1 month)

  
The first month of Lynnette's life flew by.

Her fathers are overjoyed to have her and cherished every single thing about her. Her features began to shine and she definitely had Thomas's eyes, nose, and hair. Everything else was all James.

Quickly, their uncertainty of accidentally hurting her while caring for her, or not being able to recognize her different cries, changed into a fluid confidence.

Today they had an appointment with Dr. Isaacs for Lynnette's one month check up, where she would get a full exam.

"Hello, gentlemen!" Dr. Isaacs chirped, walking in with a clipboard.

"Hello." Thomas grinned back at her.

"Good morning, doctor." James smiled, Lynnette resting in his arms in just her diaper, the rattle from Lafayette in her hand.

"Why, hello, Miss Lynnette." The doctor said.

Lynnette just cooed and shook her rattle fiercely in response.

Dr. Isaacs chuckled, "She has a amazingly strong grasp."

"Doesn't my poor hair know it." Thomas mumbled, running a tender hand through his locks.

James cast a sympathetic gaze at him. "Don't worry, dear, it looks like she inherited your hair, so she'll feel sorry one day," His lips quirked, "But if it really bothers you, you could cut it."

His husband just stared him, shocked, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Dr. Isaacs smiled at them, shaking her head, "Shall we get started? How is she?"

"She's doing great." Thomas told her.

Dr. Isaacs nodded, and wrote some notes down.

"Good, let's check her weight and length first." Dr. Isaacs gently lifted Lynnette out of James's arms, handed him the rattle, and placed her on the scale.

"Let's see… 9 pounds, 4 ounces and 21.4 inches long. Looks like she may have taken over Thomas's height as well."

The doctor continued her examination, checking her heart and lungs, her belly, hips, and legs. She asked them questions about her eating and sleeping patterns.

"How about tummy time? Have you been practicing that with her?" She asked.

"Yes, she does it three times a day for about five minutes. She really enjoys it." James responded.

"Awesome. Now we're going to check her ears and eyes."

First she checked Lynnette's ears by clapping by each one to see her response, then she had her fathers speak to her to check if she noticed. "Her hearing looks good, now her eyes."

She took her penlight and shined the light into her eyes and frowned. Next she took the rattle from James and moved it side to side in front of her, and then sighed.

"Do either of you have a family member who is blind?" She questioned, turning to face the two men.

"Not that I know of, why?" James asked, nervousness tinting his voice.

"Because I believe Lynnette is blind. Her pupils showed no response to the light, and she showed no interest in her rattle when I moved it in front of her face." Dr. Isaacs saw the anxiety on both of their faces. "Don't worry, gentlemen. Today there are many great programs and schools available for her, and you, too, and she'll get the same education as every other child." She assured them.

"But she doesn't even _look_ blind!" Thomas blurted with realizing it.

Dr. Isaacs shook her head, "She's only a month old, and she has brown eyes, so therefore her eyes aren't the stereotypical 'picture of blindness.'"

Thomas slouched in his chair and covered his face, embarrassed by his outburst. James rubbed his arm comfortingly, "It'll be O.K., dear, we'll work it out." He whispered.

"I am going to give her her shots, and then I'll have the receptionist out front sign you up for another appointment in a month, alright?" Dr. Isaacs said, watching as both men nodded their heads.

\----

The first part of the ride home was spent in silence, as both men processed their daughter's diagnosis.

"Do you hate her?" James asked softly, his voice quavering.

Thomas glanced quickly at his husband who stared sullenly out the window, tracing the raindrops on the glass with his finger.

"What?" He asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"Lynnette. Do you hate her for being blind?" James explained.

"Of course not! I love her! I'm just…" Thomas sighed, taking a moment to organize his thoughts, "I'm just so scared, practically terrified, for her. Society can be so cruel to those who are different." He choked out.

James brought his gaze away from the window when he heard his husband snivel. He took his hand in his and turned to look at the sleeping baby in the back.

"I know." James looked back at Thomas and used his spare hand to wipe the stray tear off the man's cheek. "But she's brave, I can tell."

Thomas gave him a small smile and squeezed James's hand. "She gets that from you, darling."

  



	2. Because the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas reminisce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a sex scene in 6 years and I don't think I ever written a vaginal one before. So sorry in advance. I just thought the song went with these two well.

September 18 (Continued)

They had gotten stuck in traffic so James turned on the radio.

 _Because the night belongs to lovers,_  
Because the night to lust,   
Because the night belongs to lovers,  
Because the night belongs to us.

James gasped and grabbed Thomas's hand excitedly. "Thomas, it's our song!"

Thomas laughed, "It is. We said 'I love you' for the first time that night."

The smaller man snickered. "We did a lot of firsts that night."

\----

June 12, 2004

Thomas jumped in his seat on the couch as he heard the door to his apartment slam shut. He craned his neck to watch his boyfriend, who had tears streaming down his face, stomp into the room. He sighed and opened his arms allowing James to fall into them. Thomas massaged his back and did his best to soothe the whimpering man.

"You cut your hair. I like it, it's more you." He murmured, pressing a small kiss to James's head.

"My parents hate it," James whined. "They said 'young women do not get fades, especially ones who will take over the family business.' But I'm not a young woman, Tommy. I'm a young man."

Thomas stayed silent and continued rubbing James's back.

"It's not fair. I graduated high school yesterday, as valedictorian, I might add, I was class president, and vice president of the debate team! And received a full scholarship. To Princeton! But, not that any of that matters, no, because I'm not ' _the perfect daughter_ ,'" James mocked.

"Well, I'm sorry but I am not Jennifer Madison, I am **James** Madison! And I may not be the perfect daughter, but I damn well try to the perfect son!" He sobbed, burrowing his face into Thomas's chest.

"Shhh, I know, darling, it's going to be ok. We're gonna run away together one day. Far away from Virginia, start our own life." Thomas promised.

"To New York City, they'll never find us there." James added.

"Mhmm."  
\----

They laid together for a while on Thomas's couch, James's back leaned up against Thomas's chest, just listening to the sounds of his neighbor's music through the walls.

 _Come on now try and understand_  
The way I feel when I'm your hands  
Take my hand come undercover   
They can't hurt you now

"They've been playing this for a while now." Thomas muttered.

"I think this song sounds like us." James said.

Thomas wrapped his arms around James tighter, "How so?"

James smiled, "Because even though my parents suck, when I'm with you, I feel safe and understood."

"I love you." Thomas whispered, without really thinking.

"I love you, too, Thomas." James returned easily, as though he had said it a million times before.

James flipped over to kiss Thomas and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's curls, gently pulling at them.

"Show me how much you love me," He breathed against Thomas's lips. "Please."

Thomas moaned and pushed James onto his back and straddled his hips, before leaning down to bite kisses onto his neck. Thomas's hands fumbled in letting go of James' shirt making it difficult to take it off. Once he did, he wasted no time massaging his warm hands up from James's hips to his ribs.

James arched at his touch and looked at lover who hesitated at the last piece of fabric on his chest.

"Can I?"

James just nods and bites his lip has he felt Thomas slip his thumbs under his sports bra and peel it off. He could feel his heart beat fast, almost too fast, as he watched Thomas take one of the nipples between his thumb and forefinger, carefully rubbing it. Thomas leaned down and put his mouth over the nipple and sucked.

"Ohhhh," James drawled moving one hand to the back of Thomas's head and held him there.

Thomas continued this for about a minute before licking a trail from the center of James's chest to the edge of jeans. He undid them and pulled them off when James stopped him.

"You still got all your clothes on." James said, grasping at Thomas's t-shirt.

The taller man stood and rushed down to his underwear, eager to get back to his boyfriend. He took a moment to admire the man before him.

"You're beautiful." Thomas crooned.

James turned red and gave a shy smile. "Thank you. So are you."

"I mean it."

"Me too."

James reached for the other's hand and drug him back down for a kiss. "I want you, now."

"You have me." Thomas kissed back.

"No, I mean, I want you _to_ …" he trailed off, he tried bucking his hips to get his point across.

"Oh. Oh! But I've never and you've never! What if I hurt you?" Thomas fretted.

James cupped his chin, eyes full of affection, "I'll be ok. I trust you." He assured him.

Thomas took a deep breath and slid down to face his lover's briefs and rubbed a hand over them, making James squirm. He ran a strip over the garment with his tongue.

"Ohmygod, Thomas! Oh, fuck, please!" James begged.

Thomas pulled the briefs down and he felt his fingers lift to their interested accord to graze across the sensitive area.

James felt his whole body alight, it was a brief touch, nothing anyone would be actually be floored with, but it was amazing to him.

"I'm back, darling. I grabbed some lube a-and a condom." He stuttered slightly, suddenly embarrassed by the words.

James blinked, "You left?"

Thomas nodded and kneeled next to him. He grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers.

"Wait! Grab my hand." James cried. Thomas did so.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, promise."

Thomas took his pointer and middle fingers and glided them from his clit to the opening cautiously entering it. James groans and squeezes his boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Ow," He whimpered.

Thomas brushed his thumb across his hand, "Sorry, darling."

"It's ok, it's over now."

And it was. James thought it felt weird but wonderful. The feeling of Thomas's fingers inside him really was blissful, but he wanted more. He could still hear 'Because the night' whether from the neighbor or in his own head, he wasn't sure. He did know it got louder.

_I believe it's time, too real too feel  
So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now_

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Thomas stood up and rolled the condom on. James grabbed his cock and stroked it for him. Thomas shuddered and shuffled between James's legs, and pressed into him. He leaned down and sucked on the other's bottom lip.

The music grew louder as the two men grew more frantic, their movements intoxicating one another. The pressure grew and James dug his nails into Thomas's shoulders.

 _Because tonight there are two lovers_  
If we believe in the night we trust  
Because tonight there are two lovers

The slickness of James combined with the friction and tightness soon became too much for Thomas who trembled as waves of electricity rolling through him as he came. James cried out soon after and trembled too.

\----

The two lovers laid together in the afterglow feeling lightheaded and breathless, but happy. And most importantly loved.


	3. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas comforts his sick family. 
> 
> (I suggest putting on Loving You by Elvis for this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I've been struggling with my school, which starts in two days (ugh).

September 30 (1 month)

A loud wail came through the baby monitor, cutting through the silence, jolting both men from their sleep. James, who was currently suffering from a cold, groaned and started to toss back the sheets.

"Don't worry, Jemmy, I've got her. You stay here and rest." Thomas whispered, placing a quick kiss on Jame's cheek before rising.

Thomas walked swiftly towards his daughter's whines. He stood above her crib for a moment, admiring her, before scooping her into his gentle embrace, startling the little baby.

"Shh, ma chérie et forte, Lynnette, it's only Papa." He murmured, taking her tiny hand and placing it in his curls, it always seemed to calm her, her whines becoming soft whimpers.

He shuffled Lynnette around the room, almost in a dance. "I know. You're not feeling well either, are you? How about I sing to you?" He cooed.

> "I will spend my whole life loving you, just loving you. Winter, summer, springtime, too.
> 
> Makes no difference where I go or what I do, you know that I'll always be loving you.
> 
> Don't be blue, don’t you be blue, you know that I'll always be loving you."

He placed a kiss atop her head, and watched as her eyes, fought to stay open.

Once he knew for sure she was asleep, he placed her back into her crib and walked back to his own room. He climbed back into bed and snuggled James close.

"I love it when you sing, such a crooner." James mumbled into his pillow. "I hope she he doesn't have my immune system, though." He continued, before drifting off to sleep.

Thomas smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his husband's ear. He loved his little family, germs and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be longer.  
> Also the French translates to my darling strong (one) if I remember my French lessons correctly. :P  
> I love talking to you, so leave comments please!


	4. Not a Chapter (But I Need Your Help)

Hi guys! Sorry, there **is not**  going to be a chapter update this week (the first week of college is kicking my behind!), but you can help me with next week's! 

 

Next week is going to be Halloween themed! So I want your help in picking the costumes. I already have costumes for Lynnette, James, Peggy, and Angelica, but I need help with rest. This is a list of the people in the next chapter:

  * Lafayette 
  * Eliza
  * Washington 
  * Mrs. Washington 
  * John Laurens
  * Alexander
  * Aaron Burr
  * Charles Lee
  * Thomas
  * Hercules




	5. Baby's First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and John throw a Halloween Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing suggestions in the previous chapter! I honestly didn't think I would get that many. I did my best to reference them with my own spin to the costumes, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again. <3

October 31 (2 months)

Alexander and John's Halloween party had just begun about 10 minutes ago, but most of their friends had already arrived.

Currently everyone was in the living room listening to Lafayette, who was dressed as a half-decomposed zombie, talk about how this was his first real Halloween party, "We don't celebrate often in France, as it's more of a, how do you say, 'American thing'? But I was always quite intrigued by it."

Lafayette continued to talk on, while Alex scooted closer to Angelica who sat next to him the couch. She was dressed as a badass skeleton and she'd even painted her face.

"Why, Miss Schuyler! I always knew you got butterflies when around my beautiful presence, even in the afterlife. Wow you've got it bad." Alexander remarked, pointing at the group of butterflies in her stomach.

Angelica smirked, "I'm sorry, but those butterflies are reserved for heartthrob Hercules over there."

Alexander pouted and folded his arms. "I'm sure your fiancé would be thrilled to hear that. Where is he anyway?"

She laughed at Alexander's grumpy face, "He had a business meeting in London. Speaking of London and fiancées, have you heard Aaron proposed to Charlie?" Gesturing over to the brooding Vampire and John Wayne-esque cowboy sitting huddled together on the opposite side of the room looking at something on Aaron's phone.

Alex scoffed, "Heard? I saw the ring on Lee's hand when he walked in. I can't believe those two are actually a couple, and now they're engaged after only, what, six months?"

"I think they work well together. And what? Are they supposed to wait seven-plus years like you? When are you going to ask John? You've had the ring for over a year now!"

"Your sister stole him as her husband for the night." Alexander said looking at Eliza and John, dressed as Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.

She gave him a pointed look, "That's no excuse, Alexander. Don't avoid the question."

Alexander was spared answering by a knock at the door. He shot off his seat and raced to the door, flinging it open.

"Ah! The Jeffersons, at last you have arrived!"

James was dressed in a tuxedo cat costume and had a pink painted nose with white whiskers. Thomas was dressed as a sheep herder and was carrying Lynnette who was dressed in a cream colored, woolen onesie, with a black silk bow on her chest, a soft headband with floppy ears, and black socks.

"What are you, Alexander?" James asked, taking in Alex's lab coat, dirty, stitched up face, gloves, and greased back hair.

"I am a cool kid turned brilliant scientist!" He cackled, reaching to take his goddaughter, "And I see you brought me a test subject! I'm going to clone you, and keep you both to myself!" Alexander laughed again, and carefully cradled Lynnette to his chest, before whisking her away.

"Hamilton, don't you hurt my daughter!" Thomas yelled chasing after him.

James shook his head and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He made his way over to the punch bowl, and poured himself a glass. He was joined a few seconds later.

"As I always say, there's nothing a good glass of spiked punch can't fix!"

"I wasn't aware Ms. Frizzle drank." James said, his eyes sportive.

"Only on special occasions, James!" Peggy told him.

"I like your costume. Did you make it yourself?" He asked noting her space themed dress, star topped shoes, and star earrings.

"Thank you! Yes! Even the earrings!" She beamed. "How is Nettie?"

James's eyes softened, "She's doing wonderful, she's such a smart baby. At two months old, she already knows how to work Thomas to get her way." He chuckled.

"So you're saying she is just like you?" Peggy joked. The two shared a laugh and another drink.

\----  
As the night continued, everyone started to loosen up thanks the punch. All the women at the party passed Lynnette around cooing at her. She was loving all the attention.

"I just love her smile, I wish my son would give me a grandchild." Martha said pensively.

"You are welcome to babysit anytime, Mrs. Washington." Thomas told her.

Mrs. Washington looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Thomas."

Alexander was complaining to Angelica, "Do you see this Ang? My boyfriend is someone else's husband, and now my baby was ripped from my arms." He sighed dramatically.

A tap on Alexander's shoulder broke him from his mood, "Can I get you a drink?"

Alexander looked at his suitor, a playful glint in his eye, "That would be nice, but I don't know Mr. Rider, what will your wife say?"

"She encourages it."  
  
"In that case, lead the way." John put his arm around Alex's waist and led the way.  
  
Lafayette was particularly liberated, and was currently flirting with George Washington, dressed as Rambo, by the punch.

"Oh Monsieur Washington, I believe you should wear tank tops more often. Your muscles should _not_ be hidden." He slurred, running his hands up and down the other man's arms. "Madame Washington is a femme très chanceuse. Peut-être qu'un jour vous pouvez me montrer ce que ces muscles peuvent faire. Et ce que je peux faire pour eux."

Alexander and John burst out in laughter.

"Aw, man, Laf is so lucky Washington doesn't speak French." John sputtered, doubling over.

Hercules, who was standing close by, rushed over embarrassed by his friend, and grabbed Lafayette by the shoulders, "I think you've had enough, Gil."

"Make sure he gets home safely, ok son?" George said.

Hercules gave a slight bow, "Yes, sir."

Lafayette turned his attention to Hercules, "I like your horse."

"Thanks, but it's technically a Pegasus."

"And I _love_ your armor. I always admired a man in uniform." Laf sighed, Herc blushed. Laf leaned closer to his ear, "Why don't we leave this party, and we have our own back at your place?"

Hercules's eyes grew wide, but he may have quickened their pace to his car.

\----

The party started winding down around midnight, and everyone started getting sleepy. Angelica had left earlier so she had time to FaceTime her fiancé before she went to bed. Eliza took Peggy home, because apparently once "special occasions" came, there were no reservations. George and Martha were leaving now.

"I hope I remember where I parked my broomstick." Mrs. Washington laughed, hugging the boys and giving Nettie a kiss on the head. "Goodnight!"

Lynnette started fussing a few minutes later, and James checked his phone, "She's getting hungry, I'm going to go warm her up a bottle." He told Thomas.

"Can I help?" Charles asked.

James was stunned for a second, "Uh, yeah, sure. Come on." The two men took the baby and walked into the kitchen, leaving the others in the living room.

"So, Mr. Burr, sir, why Lee?" Hamilton questioned.

Aaron looked confused for a moment before answering, "Can't you tell? He's amazing." Burr breathed.

"He's insubordinate and errant." Alex countered.

Aaron shook his head, "Only when he has firm proof of something that would harm a greater population. Maybe you should take the time to get to know him."

Aaron stood up and walked over to the archway of the kitchen before waving Alex over, "See?"

In front of them was Charlie cradling Lynnette and delicately giving her a bottle. "He's a good guy, Alexander. Try talking to him."

\----

A half hour later Thomas told them he needed to herd his little lamb back to her pen, and that his cat needed a nap. Aaron said he'd might as well get his cowboy back to his camp, and head back to his own lair.

"Enough puns!" Cried Alexander, John soothed him by running a hand through his hair.

"Don't be **mad** because you're already at your **laboratory**!" John wisecracked.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Alexander muttered, pouting for the third time that night.

John pecked his cheek, "I love you, too."

\----

Back at home, with Nettie changed and in her crib, and them changed into their own pajamas, the two husbands laid together in bed.

"If she looked this cute on Halloween at two months old, just imagine when she's old enough to pick out her own costume." James said.

"What if she never gets that chance?" Thomas said, his voice slightly breaking.

"She will. She'll still have interests. And we'll help her, too." James smiled, "Who knows, if she takes after you, maybe she'll have the instinct to dress up as the Eiffel Tower."

"And if she takes after you, she'll just lie in bed and complain of a non-existant cold." His husband retorted.

"Hey! Eighty-nine percent of the time it's actually something."

"Sure. But even when it's not, I'll still take care of you, darling." He kissed James. "As long as you'll always accompany me to the Eiffel Tower."

"Always, dear."

Thomas reached over to turn off the light, before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is James a tuxedo cat because I got a tuxedo cat that I named Madison for my birthday? Yes, yes he is. Also, if wasn't clear, Martha is a witch. Also in France they really don't celebrate Halloween and if they do it's scary costumes.
> 
> Laf says: Mrs. Washington is a very lucky woman. Maybe one day you can show me what those muscles can do. And I can show you what I can do to them.
> 
> If there is anything you would like to see the family (that includes all characters) do, let me know!


	6. Baby’s First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynnette’s first Christmas .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, but, oh well.
> 
> Anyway, from now on we’re gonna be doing a little time jumping because I simply cannot wait for you guys to meet Lynnette when she’s older. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

December 25 (4 months)

Early dawn light was streaming in through the curtains gracing the two men currently lying in bed. Thomas was on his back looking at the ceiling and James laying on his side, facing him as he listened to his husband talk.

“Can you believe it? This time last year, we had just found out we were going to be dads, and now we’re celebrating her first Christmas!” Thomas said excitedly.

“Yeah, I know, it really is hard to believe. But can’t we wait a few years until we have to wake up at 6 A.M. to open presents?” James yawned, turning over on his stomach and pulling the covers over his head.

A soft whimper, followed by a short, yet powerful, whine came over the baby monitor. Thomas gave a smug smile.

“Our daughter says no. You take care of her, and I will go get the coffee ready.” He said slipping out of the bed.

James groaned and pulled the covers tighter, “You bribed her. I don’t know how, I just know you did.”

Thomas just laughed as he walked downstairs.

————

With Lynnette in her baby swing and a cup of coffee in hand, James was ready to face the day. For at least a couple of hours, anyway. He was about to walk into the living room and join his family under the tree, when his intentions were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Who would be knocking at this hour?” James asked under his breath. He walked over to the door and looked into peephole. He was even more confused when he pulled back and opened the door.

“What. The. Hell?” James asked taking in the sight in front of him. Alexander stood in the doorway wearing a bright red suit, his glasses, black boots, a white beard strapped around his chin, and a polka dotted sheet thrown over his shoulder.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!”

“Alex, what are you doing?” James asked him, stepping back to let him in.

“I’m not Alex, I’m Santa Claus!” He declared heading towards the others by the tree.

“Ok, fine, but why are you here?” The other asked following him.

“I come bearing gifts! You didn’t think I would my miss my lady’s first Christmas do you?” Alex said dropping his bag in the middle of the living room floor.

“Jemmy, finally, what t- Alexander what are you doing here? And is that a bed sheet?” Thomas questioned, pointing at the bag.

Alexander gave an exasperated sigh, “I am Santa, and no that is _not_ a bedsheet it’s my sack of _presents_.” He sat on the floor and reached inside the bag. “Let’s see, this is for Lynnette from Burr and Lee.” He handed the package over to James who unwrapped it.

Inside was a bigger sized knitted blanket (still white and royal blue), a maroon baby beanie, and matching mittens.

“Next, we have one from Jacky.”

Thomas opened this one. “Oh good, a couple of teething toys. The stuffed turtle he got her before thanks him.” He proved his point by directing their glances at Nettie who was, indeed, currently sucking on the said turtles leg.

Alexander continued to pass out gifts, most of which were winter and spring clothes for Lynnette, although Thomas and James did get a few gifts here and there.

“Last few items, now, ooh this one’s from me.” Alexander said, handing the present over. ”They’re Braille flash cards, I know she’s only four and a half months old, but I figure it’s never too early for her to start learning. Plus, it seemed it would be helpful for you guys, too.” He shrugged.

“It’s great Alex, thank you.” James praised him.

Alexander smiled, “Here, these are some Braille story books from the Schuylers to go with it.” He placed the books down, and reached in his bag and pulled out two rectangular boxes. “Ok, last two presents, to Dada and Papa from Nettie.” He handed the boxes over respectively.

Thomas and James each opened their box and pulled out the bracelet that lay inside. The bracelets were identical with a thick leather band and a brass plate on the front. Thomas’s read:

James ♥ May 2, 2014  
Lynnette ♥ August 18, 2017

James’s was nearly the same, but, of course, had Thomas’s name printed instead.

“These are magnificent. I love it.” Thomas said, tying his around his wrist.

James nodded. “Me too.” He put his bracelet on also before he walked over to Lynnette and scooped her up, “Thank you, baby girl.” He nuzzled her cheek, causing her to giggle.

“Hey! I want to thank her, too!” Thomas exclaimed, walking over to nuzzle her other cheek. This made her squirm and giggle even louder.

James smiled. “I think she should thank Santa for bringing her all those presents.” He said passing her over to Alexander.

Lynnette smiled at him and batted her hand around his face around until she grabbed ahold of his nose and pulled (which she found to be absolutely hilarious by the way).

“Ow, ow, okay, you’re welcome, but can you let go of my nose?” He told her, gently prying her hand off. She quickly grabbed onto his finger. “That’s better.”

————  
As the day settled into mid-morning, Alexander played with Lynnette and helped her to run her hands over the flashcards and the books. He even put on a mini fashion show with her displaying her new winter accessories. Her fathers clapped and cheered, taking pictures from their front-row spot on the couch.

Soon Alexander’s phone rang, and he smiled as he checked the I.D.. “Excuse me, but my head-elf is calling. Hey, baby.” He answered, handing Lynnette over to Thomas, before walking to the kitchen.

He ran a hand over her curly hair, “Looks like this girl is ready for a nap.” He said.

“It’s hard work being a model.” James told him.

————

James and Thomas put Nettie in her crib and just stood together watching her.

“Merry Christmas.” James whispered, reaching up to kiss Thomas.

Thomas wrapped his arms around James. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

They stood there for just little while, enjoying and just being thankful for their small family, before rejoining Alexander downstairs.


	7. Just some things (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick info drop

Hey guys! Just a quick info drop! I’m going to be posting updates about this story on my tumblr, **ilikesnocones** , or my Twitter **Jantoluv** ****, like chapter updates and poll like questions. So check there if you have any questions, but I have a new question for you guys, now:

I’m working on a later chapter (you won’t see it for a while) and I am stuck on what path to choose. Would you prefer chaos with happier ending or chaos with tragic ending?  **This is important as it affects chapters after it!!!**

 

So let me know!


	8. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James learn four things as new parents on Valentine’s Day.

February 14 (5 months)

Going out for Valentine’s Day as new parents was hard. First, before they could plan anything, James and Thomas had to find somebody to watch Lynnette. They had thought about taking her along, but decided most couples wouldn’t be pleased to hear her cry, and to be honest, neither would they. (Normally they wouldn’t mind, but it was a special day.) So, naturally they called all their friends for help.

They started at the top with the Washingtons. At first they had agreed, but unfortunately a few days ago, George called to tell them Martha had caught a rather vicious cold. James and Thomas wished her well, and tried again.

Next, they tried the Schuyler Sisters. Angelica, as they had suspected, had plans with her husband, John. Eliza and Peggy had a double date with some co-workers from Eliza’s school.

They had sent a text to both Hercules and Lafayette, to which they received a very apologetic reply from Herc, and a picture of a sock on a doorknob that looked conspicuously like the door to Herc’s apartment from Laf.

The only couples left were Alexander and John, and Aaron and Charles. Thomas called Alexander while James was in the bedroom calling Aaron.

Burr picked up on the third ring,“Hello?”

“Hi, Aaron, I know this last minute, and I’m sure you are, but are you busy on Valentine’s Day?” James asked him.

“Why, asking me on a date?” His friend asked, giving a small chuckle.

James gave a friendly laugh, “Haha, no, sorry. It’s just Thomas and I had reservations at Paramount, and unfortunately Mrs. Washington came down sick and can’t watch Lynnette.” He explained.

Aaron was silent for so long, that James had to ask if he was still there. “Yeah. Um, did you say ‘Paramount’?”

“Yeah, Thomas is friends with the owner. Why?”

Aaron sighed, “Because I am an idiot. I accepted extra hours at work before I realized the date, and won’t be home in time to take Charlie, who coincidently took the day off, anywhere. So if you get can get Thomas to get his friend to get us a reservation, I’ll have Charlie watch Lynnette.”

“Are you sure Charlie won’t mind?” James asked.

Burr scoffed, “Trust me, he’ll be thrilled.”

James thought it over, “Ok, you have a deal. Thank you, Aaron! Goodbye.”

“No, thank you. Goodbye.”

James hung up and threw his phone beside him on the bed. Thomas joined him a minute later, smiling.

“Good news!” They said at the same time.

“What’s yours?” Thomas asked.

“Aaron said Charlie’s available to watch Lynnette!” James told him excitedly. His excitement decreased when he saw Thomas’ smile falter the slightest bit. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just Hamilton said he was free as well. Said John had a ‘emergency turtle situation at the aquarium’, or something I don’t know much, except he’ll be out of town for a few days.

“Oh.” James murmured. “Well, they’d both be upset if you told them never mind… Can’t they both watch her?” He asked.

His husband gasped, “It’ll be hysteria.”

James rolled his eyes, “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, dear.”

Thomas sighed, “Ok, fine. But if they kill each other, you will explain to our daughter why she needs therapy every week.”  
  
“ _Dramatic_.” James muttered.

————  
Second, while at dinner they discovered they _actually missed_ the crying. And the whining. And now that she was about six months old, the talking. It was just small, usually non-words, but they missed the swelling of their hearts when she would blurt out ‘papa’ and ‘dada’ on the occasions she got the words correct.

James pushed the food on his plate around with his fork, while Thomas swirled the wine around in his glass. Thomas coughed politely and James looked up at him.

“Dinner ok?” Thomas asked.

“It’s wonderful, thanks.” James replied, looking bored.

The atmosphere of the restaurant wasn’t bad at all. In fact, it was quite lovely. All the other couples were involved in jovial conversation, and gentle music from a harp and violin duet played throughout the romantically lit room.

Thomas looked at the violinist with a dreamy smile. “I can’t wait until Nettie is old enough to get her own violin.” He commented.

“That’ll happen faster than we think, she’s already six months in a few days.” James replied.

“I know, she’s growing up so quickly.” Thomas said. He took a sip of his wine before grinning. “I was looking online, and it said she should start taking her first steps in the next couple of months.”

James sighed and put his fork down, “I miss her. I didn’t think being away from her for just a couple hours would be this hard.”

Thomas reached across the table and grasped his husband’s hand. “Me either. C’mon, darling, let’s go home.”

James nodded.”Ok. Waiter!”

————

Third, they learned: Do not leave Alexander Hamilton alone, with money, car keys, and with your daughter.

“You did what?!” Thomas shouted, cradling Lynnette close to his chest, tears running down his face.

“Oh my _Gooooodd_ , relax. It’s just an ear piercing.”  
Alexander told him.

“I will not relax! You put holes in my baby’s precious ears!” Thomas sniffled, gesturing to the small golden spheres in her earlobes. “How did you get permission?”

“I didn’t need it. Lee went to the bathroom, I took her over to the piercing kiosk, picked out a set of earrings, paid, and that was that.” Alexander stated. “Plus, look at this cute set of earrings we got for half off, because it was Valentine’s Day.” He continued, pulling a small box out of his pocket, handing it over to Thomas.

Thomas opened the box revealing two golden hearts with diamond hearts in the middle. “Ok, these are kind of adorable.” Thomas admitted.

Alexander smiled, “Right? They’re called ‘Always In My Heart’. I thought they fit Nettie pretty well.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, just because you picked some cute earrings.” Thomas admonished him. He passed Lynnette over to James, before walking over to where the Nevisian was standing and leaning to whisper in his ear, “I would watch my every move if I were you.” He stepped back with a cheshire grin.

Alexander scoffed, turning to James for backup, and was aggrieved when he just shrugged. “Sorry, Alex, I can’t help you.”

“Some friend.” Alex pouted.

————

Lastly, they found out there was no other sweeter place on Earth to spend Valentine’s Day than at home, with their baby girl, playing with her toys and curled up as a family watching a movie.


	9. Valentine’s Day (Part B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Charlie babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Theo was actually 11 when her mom died, but making her 5 (meaning she 2-3 when her mom died) worked better for this story. Also I don’t know what Theo Sr. looks like so I went with fannon of basing her off of Leslie’s real wife.

Alexander pulled up in front of Burr’s apartment and sent a quick text to Charles letting him know he was there.

After a few minutes of drumming his thumbs to the music on the steering wheel when he saw Lee carrying a car seat, a small black dog at his heels, and a small girl with pigtails in a purple dress tightly holding his pant leg. He reached Alexander’s car and opened the backseat door, giving him a quick greeting.

“Hi, just give me a second to put this car seat in. Aaron would kill me if I let Theo ride without it.” He spent a couple minutes making sure the seat was secure before scooping up Theodosia, “Upsa-daisy, there we go. Don’t forget to say hello to Mr. Alex.” He told her, buckling her in.

“Hello, Mr. Alex.” She said shyly.  
  
Alexander cased his glance into the rear view mirror. “Hello, Miss Burr. How are you?” He smiled at her.

“Fine.” She said, quickly adding, “Thank you.”

The passenger door opened and Alexander watched Charles climb in before giving the small black dog a command to hop onto his lap.

“What’s that?” Alex asked, pointing at the dog.

“This is Spado. Or Spada, whichever. Hey look at this; Spada, shake.” He said pointing at Alexander. The dog took his left paw and held it out towards Alexander, who accepted it and shook it.

“Pleasure’s mine.” Alex said.

Charlie smiled and rubbed the Pomeranian between his ears. “He’s such a good boy. Amazing service dog, too.”

Alex rose an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you needed a service dog.” He said turning back onto the road.

“Yeah, for my PTSD. When I got home from the army, I was pretty shook up and didn’t really trust people much, so I trained dogs.” He explained. “I got a beagle and Cavalier Spaniel back home, too. Don’t tell them, but Spada’s my favorite.”

“You were in the army?” Alexander asked, beginning to see the other man in a whole new light.

Charles nodded. “Mmhmm. I was a Lieutenant Colonel in the British Army and Major General for the Polish Army. I was in the American Army for a little bit, too, before I was discharged.”

Ok, now Alexander was extremely interested. “I was a Major General, too! In the American Army.”

They continued talking until they reached the Jefferson’s house.

————

After picking up Lynnette everyone said they were a little hungry, so instead of trying to find an uncrowded restaurant, Alexander drove them to the mall.

When they walked into the mall entrance Alexander saw Charles starting to tense up.

“Hey man, are you ok?” Alex asked.

Charlie gave him a nod. “I’m fine. I’m just a little nervous about crowds. I should be ok with Spada, though.” He said. “Spada, in front!” He commanded the Pomeranian.

The little dog did as he was told, and moved to stand in front of Charlie and waited for his next command.

“See? He’ll stand in front of me while we’re walking and make sure people don’t surprise me around the corners.” Lee told him.

————

After dinner, the group walked around going in and out of the stores. They were walking past a toy store, when Theodosia stopped abruptly, and squealed as she pressed her nose into the window.

“Charlie, look!” She called. “It’s mommy!”

Charles turned to her and already knowing precisely what she was calling him to see:

Behind the window was a doll with cocoa skin, deep brown eyes, her crimson lips giving a charming smile. She wore an emerald evening gown made of velvet, and her long black hair was curled and pulled back and held in the center with a diamond barrette.

Theo faced him with biggest eyes she could give, “Can we go look at her? _Please?!_ ” She begged.

“Aw, you’re not playing fair, Theo. You know I can’t resist those eyes.” He told her. “I guess, we could spare a few minutes.”

The little girl beamed. “Thanks, Charlie!” She screamed behind her, already taking off into the store.

“She’s found your soft spot, huh?” Alex said from his spot bedside him.

“How am I supposed to say ‘no’ to a girl who looks like Aaron, and has the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world?”

Alexander laughed and followed Theodosia into the store.

————

“…An’ don’t worry about daddy, mommy, Charlie’s looking after him. They’re going to get married!”

The two men watched Theodosia happily talk to the doll, talking quietly to each other.

“I haven’t seen Theo since she was Nettie’s age,” Alexander mused. “How old is she now?”

“Five. She’ll be six in June.” Charlie replied.

“Already? Wow. She loves that doll, don’t she?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she saw it in a catalog that came in the mail, and has been obsessed with it. Real convinced it looks like her mum.” Lee said.

Alexander hummed in response, while Charles called Theodosia to come back.

“Come on, Theo! It’s time to leave!”

Theodosia let out a small cry. “But I don’t want to leave! I want to stay with my mom!” Suddenly, she started sobbing.

Charlie (and Spada) rushed to over to her. The man enveloped her and brought her close to side. “Hey, it’s ok. We’ll see what we can do, alright?” He asked her, rubbing small circles onto her back, while Spada licked at her hand. Theodosia nodded her head and rubbed at her eyes with her free hand.

Charles stood up and grabbed her hand brought her back to Alexander.

“Take her outside for a moment, would you?” He asked him. Alexander nodded and took her and Lynnette out to the main center.

A few minutes later Charles walked out with a box in his hands. Theodosia gasped and wrapped her arms around his leg.

“I love you, Charlie!”

————

They were about to leave, when Charlie said he needed to use the restroom.

“I think there was one over there, I’ll be right back.” He said, Spada still in front of him.

Alexander talked with Theo while giving Lynnette a bottle when he saw it.

The little piercing kiosk across the way. It looked so pretty, with all the diamonds and different jewels shining off the lights. Theodosia followed his gaze.

“Ooh, you should get Lynnette’s ears pierced! I’ve had mine pierced since I was a baby, we can match!” She said.

So Alexander walked over to the kiosk (with all the intent just to ‘window shop’) when he saw the gold heart earrings.

“Excuse me, but how much are these?” He asked the girl behind the counter.

“They’re only thirty dollars today, Valentine’s special.” She responded. “What a beautiful baby,” she added, fawning over Lynnette. “Are we piercing her ears today?”

Alex thought about it for a minute. “You know what? Yes.” He told her.

————

Alexander had just finished dropping Charlie, Spada, and Theodosia off at home, before he got a text from James:

 

 

> On our way home early.
> 
> P.s. I love the earrings you picked out.
> 
> P.p.s. I didn’t tell Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my lifeblood.


	10. You Don’t Know How It Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Tom Petty, I wrote a flashback fic of one of the first times James and Thomas met. Also, in this fic as it is set in 2002, if you didn’t read/remember chapter 2 James was born as Jennifer and is referenced as such in this chapter along with she and her pronouns. This is before he realizes he is Trans.

August 18, 2002

 

“I don’t know, Ashlee. Are you sure?” Jennifer said, looking at herself unsurely in the mirror.

Ashlee sighed. “Come on, Jen! Camo and crop tops are _totally_ in!” She reached into her purse and pulled out her issue of Cosmopolitan. “Look, if Gwen Stefani is wearing it, that means it’s rockin’!”

Jennifer twisted her body in every angle trying to feel comfortable in her new outfit. “Yeah, well, _I’m not Gwen Stefani_. What about one of those polos we passed?” She asked.

Her friend scoffed, “We’re going to be juniors next week, we need to step up our game. Don’t you want a boyfriend?” Jennifer nodded.

Ashlee grabbed Jennifer’s hand and pulled her back into the clothes racks, and started piling things into Jennifer’s arms. “Here. Trust me, Jen, this is what guys like. It’s definitely you.”

‘Is it, though?’ Jen wondered, accepting the clothes.

————

After a quick stop into Sephora (and Ashlee coercing Jennifer into buying lip gloss, pale blue eyeshadow, and brick-red lipstick), the two girls stopped at the food court to grab some Chinese. They sat at the table closest to the fountain where a man with dreadlocks was playing the guitar.

“I was thinking about getting some frosted tips, whataya think? Oh, you should totally get extensions!” Ashlee said, flipping through her magazine. Perturbed at not getting an answer, she looked up at her friend and grinned. “Uh-oh you got ‘the look’, which one is he?” She asked, looking around.

“Shhh! Keep your voice down!” Jennifer whispered, blushing. “It’s that one over there, with the guitar.” She covertly pointed in his direction.

Ashlee let out a small squeal, “Oh my god, he’s so rad! C’mon let’s get closer, so we can hear him better.” She said, already moving to stand in front of the man.

“Ash!” Jennifer squeaked. “Ash, wait!”

Jennifer jogged up beside her friend and was struck by how cute the man in front of her truly was. He had big brown eyes and a bright smile. His aura radiated suavity, which gave Jennifer a pang of jealousy. She wishes she was that confident.

“Say, ‘hi’!” Ashlee whispered into her ear.

“I can’t do that! He’s definitely a college kid, he won’t want to be bothered by me.”

“Jen, _please_!” Ashlee whined, pushing her friend, “Stop pussyfooting around!”

Jennifer stumbled to a stop before the guitar player. “Um, hi.” She said.

The man paused his playing and gave her a smile. “Hello.”

Jen blushed, “I really enjoyed your playing. Totally cool.”

“Thanks. Name’s Thomas.” He stuck out his hand, “What’s yours?”

His hand was pleasantly warm, and Jen wanted to melt.

“Jennifer. But, please call me Jen, I like it better.” She told him.

Thomas laughed,”Ok, Jen.” He settled the guitar into position again. “Hey, I hope you like Tom Petty.”

He started the intro of ‘ _You Don’t Know How It Feels_ ’, and Jen turned to Ashlee who gave her a thumbs up. “Go, Jen!” She mouthed.

“You don’t know how it feels to be meeee,” Thomas sang.

————

“Oh shit, he was totally into you!” Ashlee said when both girls were in Ashlee’s car.

Jen gave a humorless chuckle, “As if. He was just entertaining his audience.”

Ashlee shook her head. “Nuh-uh. He was checkin’ you out! Just wait until you put on your new clothes and makeup.”

Suddenly Jennifer’s mind flooded with the thoughts of the crop tops and lipsticks she had bought and she instantly felt guilty. That really wasn’t her, and what if Thomas (or anyone for that matter) wanted that kind of girl, instead of one who wanted polos and jeans?

“Hey, don’t worry. He said he’ll be here next weekend, we’ll come back and prove it to you. Let’s turn on the radio.”

> _Let’s get to the point, let’s roll another joint_ …

“Oh my god, it’s a sign!” Ashlee yelled.

Jen sighed and daydreamed of the guy with big brown eyes and bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the 2000s so much, i s2g. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are my lifeblood! <3


	11. Baby’s First Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but it’s only a filler chapter about some of Nettie’s milestones before the next chapter of her first birthday!

July 22, 2018 (11 months)

“Good morning, Thomas, how is everyone?” Dr. Isaacs greeted, strolling into the room.

She had wanted to see them before Lynnette turned one, just to record her motor and speech skills, since she seemed to be lagging slightly behind at her last appointment.

 _“We’re_ … _doing_ … _good!_ ” Thomas grunted, carefully trying to undress a squirming Lynnette without dropping her. “Except for James, he’s at home with a cold; he’s expecting to die any minute.”

The doctor, well aware of James ability to add hyperbole to his illnesses, sucked her teeth, “Aw, I’m sorry to hear that.” She said. “On the brighter side, however, I see Lynnette seems to be more mobile.”

Thomas lit up, “She’s starting to pull herself up, now. She can’t stand very long without holding on, or walk by herself, but it’s a start.”

“And a very good one indeed. Shall we measure her and weigh her?” She asked.

Dr. Isaacs took Lynnette and placed her on the scale. “It seems it’s not just her motor skills that’s vastly improved. She’s gained two pounds and has grew an inch and a half, since I saw her two months ago.”

“How tall is she?” Thomas asked.

“29 inches. She’s going to be tall for her age.” Dr. Isaacs told him, handing Nettie back to him.

Thomas smiled, “Good. I feel comfort in knowing at least someone will be able to reach the food off the shelves while I’m at work.” He joked, redressing his daughter.

The doctor laughed before continuing her questions. “Has she spoken her first words yet?”

Thomas nodded. “She says ‘Papa’ and ‘Dada’ very solidly, now. Although her technical first word came from the help of her godfather.” He turned his attention to Lynnette, “Nettie, what did Uncle Alexander teach you to say?”

Lynnette thought about it for a moment, before flailing her her arms and shrieking,“Dette! Dette!”

“It means, ‘debt’ in French.” Thomas said to Dr. Isaacs.

Dr. Isaacs smiled, “Well I suppose there are worse words. Anything else you’d like to ask?”

“Um, actually James wanted me to ask you about her sleeping schedule. She’s been sleeping about seven hours through out the day and only about three or four hours at night?” He informed her.

“Hmm, it is most likely because of her blindness. She’s fully blind, so it’s possible her inner clock is messed up.” She explained, “This condition is called non-24, and it’s pretty common amongst people with total blindness. You and I rely on the light of the sun to tell us when it’s time to rise and when it’s time to sleep. Lynnette, on the other hand has no light perception, so to her it’s all the same.”

“How do we fix it?”

“Unfortunately, there is no miracle cure, or medication, and it won’t fix itself one-hundred percent, but if you keep her on a tight schedule, you should be fine.” She assures. “There should be some pamphlets out front, if you want them.”

“Ok, thanks, I’ll check them out.”

“No problem. And her hearing’s still ok?” She asks.

“As far as I know. She can hear a person coming up to her a mile away, and she loves music.”

“That’s wonderful. Well, that’s all for today. Tell the secretary I’d like to schedule an appointment for the beginning of September, all right?”

“Got it, thank you.” Thomas said. “Say bye-bye Lynnette.” He added.

“Ba-ba.” Lynnette mimicked.

Dr. Isaacs smiled, “Bye, Lynnette. Have a good birthday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also surprise! I’m going to post 2 times a week (thurs/sun) because I’m so excited for this fic and I don’t want to wait once a week to update!


	12. Baby’s First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby is one! *cries*

August 18, 2018 (1 year)

“Good morning, baby girl!” James cooed, walking into his daughter’s bedroom.

Lynnette was standing in her crib, her grasp tightly holding onto the railings. She turned to face his direction and babbled at him. James smiled as he he scooped her up.

With a singsong voice he asked her, “Guess what today is?”

Lynnette laughed and curled her hands into his shirt, “Buh!” She answered.

“Yeah! It’s your birthday!” James said, shifting her to his hip. “Let’s Go find Papa.”

“Papa!” Nettie repeated.

————

Thomas was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when James and Lynnette found him.

“Papa?” Lynnette called.

Thomas turned around from the stove and reached his arms out, “There she is! My big girl!” He took her from James and nuzzled her cheek. “Happy birthday.” Lynnette giggled as he continued to press kisses to her face. Thomas paused and gave his husband a light kiss to his lips. “Good mornin’, darling.”

James returned this kiss before taking Nettie back so he could place her in her high chair. “Morning. It smells so good in here, what are you making?”

“My grandma’s cinnamon French toast, with homemade strawberry syrup.” Thomas replied, turning back to the stove, focusing on not burning anything.

James let out a small moan, ”You haven’t made that in _years_.”

“Only the best food for my baby’s special day.”

————

After breakfast the family had few hours to get ready for Lynnette’s party. Lynnette was dressed in a white dress with gold polka dots on the skirt and a gold ‘1’ in the middle of her chest. Outside, the backyard was decorated with a animal theme, but was accessible so Lynnette could enjoy it too. 

Currently Alexander was carrying her around and helping her to discover things.

“And this is a penguin.” He told her, guiding her to feel the shaped cookie. “Now, we eat him.” Alexander instructed, breaking the head off and feeding it to Lynnette.

“Bon anniversaire, mon petite princesse!” Lafayette greeted, waving at the two from across the yard. He gracefully strolled over, placing a hand on Alexander’s shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek before placing one on Lynnette’s.

Lafayette looked over his shoulder before whispering, ”Is your plan in order?”

Alexander gave him a quick nod. “I came early to set it up, and James understands his role. And you?”

“When it is time, I will be ready.” Lafayette confirmed.

————

Thomas, Herc, Angelica, and Eliza were in the pool, engaged in pleasant conversation about Angelica’s pregnancy.

“How far along are you?” Thomas asked.

“Almost four months.” She responded. “But it’s a boy, I feel it.”

“Hercules would be an amazing name, you know.” The man of the namesake told her, wriggling his eyebrows.

Angelica snorted, “Perhaps as his middle name. We picked Philip as his first name to try and soothe daddy’s nerves about John.” She remarked, after composing herself.

“Why do men always get their names passed down? When I have a daughter, I’m going to name her Elizabeth.” Eliza grumbled.

————

After presents (which included a lesson book about French Braille (“It’s an important skill, darling!”)) it was time for the cake.

It was a one layer cake with fondant wrapped around to give the illusion of a tree stump. There were bears and foxes wearing birthday hats surrounding the base. On the top of the cake was yellow candles and the Braille version of the number one.

James ran Lynnette’s fingers over the bumps, “One,” He taught her. “One.”

George lit the candles and everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’. Afterwards, Lynnette stuck her hand in the cake and took the first bite.

————

“Hey, Laurens!” James called, waving John over. “Can you change Nettie into her pjs please, while I clean up these dishes?”

“Sure.” John said, taking her.

On his way to Lynnette’s room he passed Lafayette in the hallway scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, Laf.”

“Bonjour.” He replied lazily. John shook his head, and continued walking.

Once he reached Nettie’s room he placed her on the changing table, before searching for appropriate clothes. He finally settled on a light purple onesie.

“You ready to get de-glamorized?” He asked Lynnette, tickling her sides.

Nettie wriggled as he continued to tickle her while removing the dress. He stopped when he noticed something on her chest.

“What’s that? Looks like…” His words trailed off as he registered what he saw, tears growing in his eyes. “Alexander!”

“Right behind you.” Alex said.

John spun on his heel, his face splotchy and breath hitched as he turned to see his boyfriend down on one knee, holding a ring box with a wood and diamond band.

“Is that a yes?” Alex asked.

“Yes!” John cried.

Alex stood as John ran over to him, taking his left hand and placing the ring on his finger. John gave him a wet kiss.

“I love you.” He said.

Alexander smiled, “ I love you, too.”

“Got it!” Lafayette said from behind them, phone in hand.

“Merci beaucoup.” Alexander thanked him.

“Wait! Let’s get a picture of Lynnette!” Lafayette remembered.

John walked over and picked her up. He stood next to Alexander, who held her left side, while John held up the right.

“Smile!” Laf said, snapping a picture of the message on Lynnette’s chest.

“Congratulations!” Cheered the other party guests, entering the room from hiding in the hallway.

“Congrats, Alexander!” Aaron said, raising his cup to him.

“Thanks.”

“What’s the message say?” Asked Peggy.

“‘Will you marry my godfather?’” John recited, tears still caught in his throat, but a smile on his lips.

“That’s sweet.” Mrs. Washington sighed.

Theodosia raised her hand, “Ooh! Can I be your flower girl?” She pleaded.

Alexander and John chuckled, “We’ll see. Right now we better wash Nettie and get her to bed.” Alexander answered.

The crowd dispersed out of the room, and only John, Alexander, and George stayed behind.

“Something you need sir?” Alex asked as John returned to dressing Lynnette.

Mr. Washington gave a small shake of the head. “No, I just wanted to wish my sons congratulations. And many blessings.” He explained.

Alexander’s eyes grew misty and he flung his arms around Washington. “Thank you sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! (Also why do the French need to be difficult???)


	13. Bloodshed Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this chapter sitting for a while, and I still don’t particularly like it, but I don’t know what else to do about it. *shrugs* Anyways, historical facts are used, but are altered.

November 22, 2018 (15 months)

“I don’t want to.” Alexander grumbled, folding his arms. “You can’t make me.”

His fiancé sighed from his place in front of the mirror. “Alexander, you know I hate Thanksgiving just as much as you, but we promised.” He told him, fixing his own bow tie.

“ _You_ promised. I explicitly remember saying ‘no’.”

“Stop acting childish and get dressed.” John reprimanded. “This isn’t about Thanksgiving, anyways, it’s about Angelica and John.” He continued, giving his tie a final tug before walking over to sit beside Alexander on the bed, who turned his head and stuck his nose in the air. “Alex, baby, please.” He begged, wrapping his arm around Alexander’s waist and pulling him close.

“Hmmph.”

“Alexander, those two are going to be moving to France the day after tomorrow, and we won’t see them until months after Philip is born. Don’t you want to at least say goodbye?” John asked, settling his chin between Alex’s neck and shoulder.

“Ok.” Alex resigned. “For them. And you.” He said, turning his head to place a kiss at John’s temple.

John smiled, grateful. “Thank you.” His hands placing themselves on Alexander’s undone red tie. “Now, let me help you.”

————

“Good evening, everyone! Thank you, all, for joining us in our farewell dinner!” Angelica said raising her glass (of water) in toast.

“Yeah nothing like eating a sacrificial turkey at a chain restaurant on a holiday based on bloodshed.” Alexander grumbled.

John elbowed him in the ribs. “Stop that.” He muttered.

“ _Traitor_!” Alex harshly whispered.

The two were broken up by Eliza clearing her throat. “Anyway, so John, envoy to Benjamin Franklin, how exciting!”

The man nodded, “Extremely, yes. I’m forever indebted to Thomas and Lafayette for this opportunity to get my foot in the door.” He responded, tipping his wine glass to the aforementioned men.

“Not a problem, mon ami.” Lafayette said.

“Perhaps you’ll have better luck in keeping Mr. Franklin in line than we.” Thomas added.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s possible. I’m just a lowly businessman, not a miracle worker.” Church laughed.

————

After dinner, the friends said their final good wishes and farewells.

“I promise to write you all,” Angelica sobbed, as she began to hug everyone tightly. “And I promise to FaceTime you all, too, once Philip is born.”

James, who was carrying Lynnette, placed her down on the ground so that he could properly hug Angelica. ”Goodbye, Ang. I’m going to miss your blueberry crumb pie.”

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “I’ll make it as soon as we return.” She glanced down at the slight pull at her dress and gasped. “James, look!”

James followed her direction his hands flying to his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. “Thomas! Come here!”

Thomas left his conversation with Aaron and joined James and Angelica before his eyes grew ten times their size. “Oh my god, she’s going to hurt herself!” Thomas said, voice full of fear as he reached for his daughter.

But James was quicker and grabbed his arm. “No! Wait, let her go.” He told him.

Thomas wanted to argue, but did as he was told with a small whine.

In front of their eyes, their daughter walked with wobbly legs completely on her own, and without support. Thomas could be heard inhaling sharply as he watched her sway forward, but began relaxing slightly as she held her balance.

“Jemmy, she’s doing it! She’s walking!” He cheered. “Lynnette, come here, sweetheart.” He called.

Nettie paused and carefully turned herself around, her arms spread as she wobbled to reach her father’s voice. When she was close enough, Thomas scooped her up and kissed her hair. “Amazing job, baby girl.” He told her.

Behind them John was rubbing circles into Alexander’s back. “I’m so _proud_!” Alexander weeped.

John smirked, “Not so bad an ending to a ‘holiday based off bloodshed’, huh? Glad you came?”

All Alexander could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me motivated, and I like talking to you guys.
> 
> Also this will be the only update for the week, because I have homework and family visiting Sunday.


	14. Halloween's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes out to Thomas at a Halloween Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) Halloween everyone! I wrote another flashback fic, (I love writing these origin stories, must be a history major thing lol) I hope you enjoy!

October 31, 2003 

 

James looked in the mirror hanging on the bathroom wall as he straightened his cap and tie. He made sure his beard was free from smudges, before taking in a deep breath through his nose. 

 

‘I’ll be fine,’ he assured himself, ‘Ashlee said this party’ll have a hundred people at it. No one will notice.’  James took another deep breath and wiped his clammy palms down his white pants.  

 

He reached for the doorknob when the door suddenly swung open and a person stumbled in, clawing and muttering at their belt. 

 

‘Stupid belt! You’re always good until I need to use the bathroom.”  

 

“Uh, excuse me,” James began, making his voice as low as he could as he tried to get around the other. 

 

The man yelped and jumped back letting his hands fall to his sides. He lifted his head, revealing his wide eyes. “Ohmygod, I’m so sorry!”  

 

James felt his heart skip at the voice and the sight of the eyes. “Thomas?” He asked, surprised. 

 

Thomas gave him a quizzical look. “Do I know you?”  

 

James blinked owlishly a few times before coughing. “Uh, no. No, I’m friends with your sister Elizabeth.” 

 

Thomas lit up, “Oh, you know Bet? That’s nice, she doesn’t have many friends.”  

 

James gave a sympathetic smile. “She’s a sweet girl.” He coughed again,”Anyway, I’ll let you have your privacy.” 

 

Thomas blushed, suddenly remembering where they were. "Oh, right, thanks." Instead of moving, he bit his bottom lip nervously, "Hey, wait for me? I mean- it's just you seem cool, and I want to get to know you."  

 

James gave a quick, 'sure', before darting out of the bathroom. 

 

\---- 

James threw his back up against the wall about five feet from the bathroom door and groaned into his hands.  

 

"Hey man, everything ok?" Ashlee asked red solo cup in her hand. 

 

James peered at her through his fingers. "Thomas is _here!_ " He hissed. 

 

Ashlee nearly choked on her drink. "What?! _Thomas,_ Thomas? Did he recognize you?" She asked. 

 

"Yes, that Thomas. And no, I don't think so." He replied, reaching for Ashlee's cup. "He said to wait to for him while he goes to the bathroom." 

 

"You gonna tell him?" 

 

James shrugged, "I want to, honest, but I really like him, Ash. What if he doesn't accept me?"  

 

Ashlee pouted at James's downhearted expression and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Then he doesn't deserve you." 

 

\---- 

 

"So, tell me about yourself," Thomas said. 

 

The two men were sitting outside on the terrace sharing a beer away from the boisterous crowd inside. James plucked at his seat cushion. 

 

"There isn't much to tell. My name is James, in honor of my father, I'm the oldest of my siblings, speaking of which, my parents just had another, her name's Elizabeth as well, and that's just about it." James told him. 

 

Thomas squinted, looking at him curiously. "You sound so familiar, are you sure I don’t know you from somewhere else?" 

 

The smaller man shook his head, "No, I'm sure." 

 

"Oh well, it will come to me." Thomas said taking a swig from the bottle. 

 

 James bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah. Anyway, how about you?" 

 

"Same, really. Come from a well-to-do family, have a bunch of siblings, go to college. Not the most exciting life." Thomas said. "What's your costume?" 

 

"Oh, I'm Michael Dillon." James answered. 

 

"Who's that?" 

 

"An important man in history." James said. 

 

Thomas sensed he wasn't going to get any more information and moved on. He clapped his hands together, " _Sooo_ _,_ got a girlfriend?" 

 

"No." James coughed. "You?" 

 

"Nah, but I do have my eye on this one girl though." Thomas replied, his lips pulling into a dopey grin. "Her name's Jen and she's the thing of angels."  

 

James felt guilt run through him and wrapped his arm around himself. "Yeah? You put her on such a high pedestal." He murmured meekly. 

 

"Yeah, I knew when she shook my hand a year ago that I was a complete goner. You should meet her one day. You two seem like you'd get on great, just don't steal her from me." Thomas joked, laughing. 

 

James gave him a weak laugh back. Thomas frowned and put down the beer bottle. 

 

"Hey, are you all right? You look like you're going to be sick." He asked, placing a hand on James's back. 

 

James took in a shaky breath. "Um, could I ask you something?" 

 

"Sure." 

 

"How would you feel if the girl you love, the same one you praise so highly, wasn't who you thought?" James started. 

 

"I'm not sure I follow." Thomas told him. 

 

"I'm going to tell you something, but I'm so scared you won't take it well." James said, tears welling in his eyes his fist balling into the seat cushion. 

 

"James? You're scaring me!" Thomas cried. 

 

James was silent for a moment before his words tumbled out. "It's me, Thomas. Jennifer." He sobbed, big, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

"What?" Thomas asked. "But," 

 

James cut him off. "I'm **not** the girl you cherish so highly. I'm a boy, and I just-" He choked back a sob, clutching the seat tighter.  

 

Thomas was confounded at what to do. He sat holding the weeping man, wrapping his brain around the new information. "It's ok, _James_." He said, feeling the new weight of the name upon his tongue. 

 

"What?" James sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

 

"It's ok." Thomas repeated. "I'm not upset with you." 

 

"Are you disgusted with me?" James whispered. 

 

Thomas gasped, "Never! Why would you think that?" 

 

"Because we live in the middle of Virgina, a.k.a Religion City. Not the most understanding group at times." 

 

"I never was one to care too much for religion." Thomas said. 

 

James smiled. 

 

\---- 

 

Thomas pulled up in front of James's house just after midnight. 

 

"I had a wonderful time." Thomas said. 

 

James snorted, "You sound like we were on a date." 

 

Thomas gave a sly grin, "That'll be the next time I drop you off." 

 

"Is that a question, Mr. Jefferson?" 

 

"Only if you want it to be, Mr. Madison."  

 

"I'm not opposed to the idea." James said. 

 

"Is that a yes, Mr. Madison?"  

 

"Only if you want it to be, Mr. Jefferson." 

 

The two shared a brief smile and leaned in close before Thomas grew shy and turned away. James grabbed his chin between his own thumb and forefinger and turned Thomas to face him again. 

 

"Kiss me." James said.  

 

Thomas let his instincts take over, and placed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. It stayed that way for a short while before James pulled away. 

 

"Thanks for everything. I'll call you sometime tomorrow?" James asked. 

 

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, ok. I'll talk to you later." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They went on a date next weekend, and it started out awful, Thomas spilled water all over his lap.


	15. Quick Trip to the Family Photo Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created the family in my sims game, and I thought you guys would like to see the family too.

 

 

James and Thomas pregnancy photo

James

Thomas

 

 Lynnette

 

Thomas and Nettie taking a selfie

 

Nettie and James playing

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Nettie's really cute, huh?


	16. Pictures From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I won't be able to write a chapter until Thanksgiving break, but I have a lot of photos from my game and you seemed to enjoy them so I'll be posting them in lieu of words until then. Hope you enjoy!

Jennifer and Ashlee Freshman Homecoming, 2000

Jen and Ash summer 2001

This pic ties into chapter 10

Jen and Ashlee Senior Homecoming, 2003

Jen and Elizabeth at Jen's gradutaion, 2004

James and Thomas at Thomas's House 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a comment.


	17. Halloween Party

John and Eliza (Check out them wigs)

Alexander and Angelica

Aaron and Charlie

(The rest of the party hid from the camera).

 

Bonus picture of Aaron and Charlie from after their engagement


	18. Christmas Family Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the family Christmas photos! 
> 
> (Also in case it isn't clear, the descriptions are what's on the back of their photos)  
> Brackets [] are my annotations.

Christmas 1996- The Madisons

James, Eleanor, Jen, and William.

 

Christmas 1994- The Jeffersons

Thomas, Jane, Peter, Jane II, Bet, and Randolph.

 

Christmas 2023

Nettie, Jack, Thomas, Will, Jemmy, Alexander, Grandma Eleanor, Poppop Peter, Elizabeth.

 

Christmas 2046

John, Frances (Will's wife), Will, Lynnette, Lukas (Lynnette's husband), George (Will and Frances' son), Alex, Thomas, James, Richard (Lynnette and Lukas' son), and ??? [Sorry, but I'm not giving away all the secrets].

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for that unexpected break from posting on Sunday, I got busy with last minute packing. But here are a few more pictures.

James revealing his chest after chest surgery

William, Elizabeth (James' sister), James, and Thomas on a family vaction, 2008.

Lynnette, Alexander, and Rachel. [John painted that btw]

Nettie and Buzzy [This is referencing an upcoming chapter]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but, *shrugs*. Also next Thursday I will be back to posting text chapters, yay!


	20. It's Not Always Rainbows and Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynnette-centric chapter!  
> (All these pics are referencing a chapter at some point.)

Lynnette age 6

Lynnette and Peter age 16

.... and Papa too... oops.

Family Portrait

Age 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is going to sound bad of me but, my favorite picture is the last one. It just turned out so nice.


	21. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this late but between fighting a stomach bug, Thanksgiving, and pulling an all nighter to finish my paper on why TJ’s Declaration of Independence sent us to war, I was too tired to post the last couple of days.

October 12, 2020

“Absolutely not.” Thomas stated, his arms crossed over his chest and his facial expression stoic.

His husband let out a sigh, “Why not?” James countered.

“We are not bringing a disease-ridden fleabag into this house! Dogs are an abomination to the planet.” Thomas sneered.

James brought his hands up to his face groaned. “Dear, we’ve been over this.” He placed his hands on Thomas’ shoulders. “There’s, a: flea medication, and, b: shots that dogs are required to have. They’re safe.”

“Okay,” the other drawled, “But that still doesn’t stop them from chewing on your clothes, digging holes in your yard, and peeing on your floor.”

James gave him a small smile. “I think your thinking of the Tasmanian Devil.”

Thomas smiled too. “Wasn’t he a dog?”

“Nah, marsupial.”

“Ah.” Thomas pulled James under his arm and placed a small kiss on his head. “Why do want a dog so badly anyway?”

James sighed again and rested his head on Thomas’s chest. “For Nettie. You know, one of those seeing eye dogs.”

His husband pulled away to look at him. “Darling, she’s three. We aren’t even sure where she’ll go to school yet, let alone allow her to go out by herself.”

“I know, but…” James paused, thinking. “I just want her to be independent and not have to worry.”

“She’s learning how to use her cane.” Thomas reminded him.

“Yeah, I know.” Suddenly, an idea came to him. “But a dog will be able to protect her from people that might try to sneak up on her.” He continued.

Thomas tensed. “What?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I mean a cane is a great skill for her to have, but only a dog will notice if someone is planning something malicious.”

Thomas looked at their daughter quietly playing with the Braille alphabet blocks Alexander got for her, and felt a tear run down his cheek.

He quickly reposed himself and wiped at his face. “I’ll, uh,” he coughed, “think about it.” He responded getting up and walking off towards his and James’s bedroom.

James, feeling a bit guilty, whispered a quick prayer of forgiveness while he watched him leave.

————

The next morning at breakfast, Thomas placed a kiss to Lynnette’s curls before sitting down next to James at the table.

“So I thought about what you said last night, you know about the mutt.” He started, while cutting at his ham.

James rolled his eyes, “Uh-huh.”

“And I thought you brought up some good points.” Thomas added.

James raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yes. And so I wrote a list so that _if_  we were to get a dog, these were the guidelines I would want followed.” Thomas said passing a folded paper over to James.

James opened and read:

> Item one, must be a French breed. “Naturally.” James told him.
> 
> Two, dog must come from a breeder, so that we have all records of temperament. “Ok.”
> 
> Three, it so much as snarls, it’s out of here.

“Really, now, Thomas.” James began, but Thomas held up a hand.

“These are my rules. It’s either this or no dog.” He said sternly.

James sighed, “All right.”

Lynnette had perked up once she her daddy agree. “Puppy?” She asked.

“Yes,” Thomas confirmed. “We’re going to get you a dog, to help you get around, ok?”

“Puppy!” Nettie cheered.

Her parents smiled as she continued to babble about her new pet.

————

Later that night, Lafayette and Hercules came over for wine and James filled them in about the news of them getting a new family member.

“Congratulations, mons amis, dogs are wonderful, loyal creatures.” Lafayette said.

“Hmm. Well, we’ll see.” Thomas mumbled around his wine glass.

Lafayette sat up straight in his seat, “Do you remember my cousin Karla?”  
He asked. “Well, it just so happens that her dog just had puppies! How convenient!”

“Thomas doesn’t want just any dog, Laf.” James told him.

Lafayette shook his head. “Non, of course not. I wouldn’t think so. But these are full bred Beaucerons, champion dogs.” He clarified.

Thomas’s interest grew, “Tell me more.”

————

A week later, Thomas, James, and Lynnette went over to Karla’s to check out her litter.

“Hi, welcome! Come on in!” She greeted them. “You must be Gilly’s friends!”

Both men snickered quickly at the nickname before following Karla to the back of the house. Inside one of the last rooms was a large sized dog that looked like a German Shepard mixed with a Rottweiler surrounded by six puppies.

“Now these dogs are only five weeks old, so they’re not quite ready, but you can have your pick.” Karla informed them.

Thomas put Nettie down and walked over to the mama dog and cautiously let her sniff his hand. She sniffed for about 5 seconds before licking his hand.

“She likes you.” Karla told him.

“Yuck,” Thomas frowned.

James shook his head and walked over and looked at the all puppies. “That one seems pretty chill.” He said pointing at one that was further away from the group and wore a green collar.

“That’s Buzzy.” Karla said. “She’s quiet, but I can tell she has enough energy for the job you have for her.”

“Is she safe?” Thomas asked, still uncertain.

“He means, how is her temperament?” James said.

“She’s a sweetheart. Loves ear rubs.” Karla smiled. “And, it looks like your daughter, too.”

The three adults watched as Buzzy crawled her way to where Nettie was sitting on the ground. Lynnette took her hand and rubbed the dog’s back.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we’ll take that dog.” Thomas said.

————  
Four weeks later, Buzzy came home with the Jeffersons and James did a happy dance inside his head. He had finally found dog his husband liked. This was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	22. Hello! (Not a Chapter)

Hello! I know I haven’t posted in a while, but don’t worry, I’m still here and I’m still writing this story; it’s just that it’s literally the last week of the college semester and it’s been  **TOUGH.** That, and my depression has just been sticking to me like glue. 

 

But, anyway, I want you guys to know I will resume chapters starting Monday the 18th! <33333 

 

 


	23. I Said I Gotta Go I Gotta Be in Monticello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow this late and shorter than I wanted, but I got inspired for another work I think you guys will like that will be posted a day or two after Christmas.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

July 23, 2021

Alexander felt his throat constrict and found it difficult to breathe. His eyes burned, salty tears threatening to fall. Instead, he let out a small whimper.

“Moving?! And all the way back to Virginia?” He asked the two men in front of him on the couch. “Why?”

“My father is getting up there in age and I want to move in with him to help him get around.” Thomas explained. “Plus, I want him to be able to meet Lynnette.”

James nodded, “Also, Nettie’s skills are developing so well, that she’ll be able to attended school next year. The Virginia School for the Deaf and Blind is one of the best she can go to.”

“Surely there are plenty of good schools around here, in good ol’ New York.” Alexander sniffled.

Thomas wrapped his arm around Lynnette, who sat between him in James, in a manner. “She’s not staying with you.” He said.

“I didn’t say that,” Alex started, “But now that you mention it…”

“No way.”

Alexander gave him the best pleading eyes he could manage. “Why not? Please? I’ll make sure she goes to bed on time, does her homework, and has a balanced diet of macaroni and cheese and ice cream.”

He knew that the last bit wouldn’t earn him many brownie points from the two, but it wasn’t them he was trying to win over.

“Ice cream?” Lynnette asked.

Alexander smiled, his plan was working wonderfully. “Yeah, all the ice cream you want, whenever you want.” He promised.

“Hamilton, stop trying to bribe my daughter with sweets.” Thomas said.

“Ice cream?” Lynnette tried again.

“Not right now, it will spoil your dinner.” Thomas told her.

“But.” she pouted, a tear rolling down her face.

Thomas groaned and his face, “See what you started?” He asked.

“I’m sorry.” Alexander said, checking his watch. “Hey, it’s almost five o’ clock, why don’t I text John and tell him to meet us at the diner across town after work? We can have a goodbye dinner.”

James gave him a puzzled look, “Goodbye dinner? Alex, we’re not leaving for another seven weeks.”

Alex shrugged. “I know, but let’s make the best of them, right? Plus, I’ll buy even buy you a double scoop chocolate mint, what do you say James?”

————

2 hours later, John, Alexander, Thomas, James, Lynnette, and Buzzy, were all sitting at the local park enjoying their ice creams:

Chocolate-peanut butter for John, coffee for Alexander, raspberry for Thomas, double scoop of mint-chocolate chip for James as promised, strawberry for Lynnette, and vanilla with dog biscuits for Buzzy.

Afterwards, John, James, and Nettie played around with her beeping soccer ball. Thomas and Alexander hung back on the bench to watch Buzzy try to catch the ball from the others.

Thomas looked over at Alexander and sighed. The other’s face was Beyond crestfallen and Thomas had no idea what to do, this wasn’t his forte at all.

He cleared his throat. “Alexander, it-“

“Why do you have to move?” Alex interrupted. “I don’t want to miss this.” He wept, motioning towards the field where the others played.

Thomas gave him a small smile. “Sorry, I Know how much you care for Nettie.”

“I would do anything for that little girl.” Alex said.

Thomas patted him on the shoulder. “I know, and I’m thankful for that.”

“But I won’t miss just her, but James too. And Buzzy.”  
After a moment Alex gave an exasperated sigh, “And you, too, I guess.” He added with a smirk.

Thomas punched him playfully in the arm, “Thanks a lot.” The two laughed.

“I’ll miss you too, Hamilton. You’ll have to visit.”

“Just try to keep me away.” Alex told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments.


	24. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still alive and this story is still alive! During the break I had some family issues (down in Madison West Virginia no less) and then school started and I wanted to get back into a groove before posting again. But expect steady updates on this! Thanks for being loyal to this story!
> 
> This is a real school, too. The Virginia School for the deaf and blind, and the students actually stay for a week. 
> 
> Also sorry if this bad, I’m just trying to ease back into writing right now.

August 7, 2022

“Papa, I'm ready to go school!” Lynnette said. “Daddy let me dress myself!”

Thomas turned around from where he was setting the dishes for breakfast. “Did he? That’s coo- oh my god!” He gasped, grabbing his chest. ‘Oh, no, baby, what is you doing?’ He thought.

Lynnette frowned. “What’s the matter, papa?”

Thomas felt his ears burn in shame. “Oh nothing sweetheart, I thought I saw a bug; turns out out it was a blueberry.”

“You’re silly papa!” Nettie laughed.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Thomas cleared his throat. “Anyways, you got dressed all by yourself?”

The little girl straightened her posture and placed her hands on her hips. “Yep!”

“And I think she did a wonderful job.” James said, walking into the kitchen. He placed a kiss on the top of Nettie’s head. “Don’t you agree Thomas?”

“Uh,” He started, but a stare from James steered him in the right direction. “Yes! Totally! But, I think we can lose the jacket. I mean, it is going to be over ninety degrees today.”

“Ok, papa.” Nettie said, shedding the purple and green plaid garment.

James gave his husband a satisfied nod. “Come on Nettie, even big girls who dress themselves need to eat breakfast.”

While Nettie ate her pancakes, Thomas leaned over and whispered into James’s ear. “Her socks aren’t even matching.”

“Says a man who walks around the house in a fuchsia house coat and orange bunny slippers all day.” He whispered back.

“There is no reason why I need to wear jeans in the privacy of my own home.”

James sighed. “I’m not discussing this now, we have to go or we’ll be late. Nettie, baby, grab Buzzy and wait for papa and I near the front door, will you?”

“Ok, daddy. Buzzy come!” Lynnette stood from her seat as she heard nails clicking against the floor. The large Black and Tan dog sat by her side. Nettie reached for the handle on the harness on her back. “C’mon Buzzy let’s go.”

————

The small family stood in the hallway of Lynnette’s school. They were currently on a tour of the building with Miss Stirling, one of the teachers.

“And this is the classroom you’ll be in Lynnette.” The teacher said.

“Are there toys?” Nettie asked.

“Yes, I believe so. I think there are dolls, and match cars, and tea cups.” Miss Sterling told her.

Lynnette grinned and nodded. “That’s good, ‘cause me and daddy always play tea party after lunch.” She cheerfully explained. “Right, daddy?”

Her parents frowned. James knelt in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Actually, baby, we won’t be able to do that today. Or this week, in fact.” He told her gently.

Lynnette’s smile fell. “But, why?”

“Because remember how we told you you would be staying at school for a week?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Well, me and papa won’t be here with you.”

Lynnette started to cry. “Where will you be?” She asked.

“At home. But we’ll pick you up every weekend. We promise.” James said, tears beginning to form in his eyes too.

“But why can’t you stay here with me? Don’t you love me?” She whimpered.

Thomas crouched down to give her a hug. “Hey, now, that’s a low blow, baby girl, of course we do. You know this school is the best for you.” He said, wiping her eyes. “‘Sides, I think Uncle Alex let slip that he was visiting this weekend to come see you.”

Nettie perked up quickly. “He is?!”

Her papa nodded. “But he said he only visits big girls who go to school without a fuss.”

“I’m a big girl!” She stated.

“You are. Plus Buzzy’s here to help you.” Thomas reminded her.

“Yeah, and soon you’ll make friends who throw better tea parties then me.” James added.

Lynnette hugged them both tightly. “Bye daddy. Bye papa, I’ll miss you!”

“Are you ready, Lynnette?” Miss Sterling asked.

“Yes.”

Miss Sterling took Lynnette’s hand and guide her to the classroom. Nettie let go of Buzzy and turned so that she could blow kisses towards her fathers.

“I love you! See you Friday!”

“Bye, sweetheart!” Thomas called after her.

This was going to be the toughest week of their life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell you the one-note file these stories are locked in is called Virginian Insight?


End file.
